Andorhal
Second World 2012; Andorhal is founded under the name of Haven by refugees from Exiled joining Lordaeron, lead by Flagger, who becomes mod of the city. 2012/2013; Haven is renamed to Amroth, and then Andorhal. 2013; Andorhal's rebuild from being just wooden houses into the grand city it became, started. 2013; Creation of the provincial system where the Empire is divideed into regions ruled by a mod known as a king, named such because he would command equal power of any other faction, who had a duke under him. The king would be responsible to the emperor to ensure the claims of his province did not exceed the power of it's citizens. They were required to have two cities and a number of villages lead by non-mod barons. The main part of Lordaeron became the province of Seshara lead by the mod of Andorhal, Flagger. 2013/2014; At some point TheUnion merges with Lorddaeron, with its leader samdoherty and people migrating to Southshore where he becomes it's duke. Samdoherty eventually beccomes king and moves his capital to Andorhal. 11 November 2014; A great organizational reform of Lordaeron is made. With lessons learned from the problems of province system, the county system is created. Each mod becomes like a king but called a count in a smaller region of land called a county, except with no other mod to rule and with a max claim limit per county. Two or three counties were to be formed into duchies, where a senior mod called a duke would count the power and claims of all counties in the duchy once a week.The Duchy of Seshara formed with the County of Andorhal, lead by duke samdoherty, and the county of Talanaar which contained the city of Southshore and Talanaar. 2014; Samdoherty resigns as cduke of Seshara due to having no time to spare from running TheUnion, Countess Adryalli of Talanaar becomes duchess of Seshara while samdoherty remains Count of Andorhal. 24 January 2015, after the Mr_Mythmine incident, it was again decided that samdoherty. wittypotato was made the only candidate to begin with, Bogdanus, unhappy with the decision brought a friend onto the server to contend with wittypotato as a second candidate. It was decided they'd have a few weeks to prove which candidate was better suited for the job. 25 January 2015; Samdoherty resigns as Count of Andorhal and has a ceremony of tears. 25-31 January 2015; wittypotato designs the official Andorhal banner, beating out Katalinus' design. At the end of the first week of their competition, Katalinus dropped out leaving wittypotato as the only candidate to become Count of Andorhal, who was to become Count when Chancellor Robb deemed him ready for the position. 12 February 2015; Due to the reorganization of some of the county's, Andorhal is moved into the Duchy of Dracarys, leaving Seshara. Wittypotato is made Count of Andorhal after being the only Candidate for two weeks he was deemed ready, and immediately sets work on taking samdoherty's rotting city and making it into an engine of power for Lordaeron, which is successful after his first week, having 400 spare power for the city. 15 February 2015; The Third Great War begins in Andorhal. Lordaeron assumes ThUnion has simply ordered Legion to atack and lie about it to make Lordaeron look like the aggressors against TheUnion alliance. 15 February 2015; The Second Battle of Andorhal Begins as the 7-fact alliance TheUnion had gathered attacks in Andorhal in force, defended only by lordaeron and felixfelicis. The defenders were almost overwhelmed and the battle were at points, guerilla warfare, rather than a proper battle, but thanks to superior ger and skill, Lordaeron managed to somewhat hold Andorhal. The Third World 4 March 2015; It was decided that Lordaeron should have much smaller counties in the third world than in the second. This would solve the problem of other factions accidentally settling on county land and the shorter distances would make it possible to have railroads for transportation instead of a webway. Lordaeron moved to an area on the south coast of the northern continent with clear natural borders. Khanduras and Southshore were merged and put next to Ascalon to form the city of Ascalon, ruled by count KingandQueenz. This merged county was made part of Seshara under duke Yoshikiller2. Ascalon was put in the south center of the land, Stratholme in the southwest, Remn in the north center, Andorhal in the northwest, Oceanna in the northeast and Sylvania in the southeast. Ancient Vashjir which was claimed by Lordaeron at the end of the second world were brought along as well as non-county land and would become a naval and submarine base for Lordaeron, southwest of Ascalon. Construction of the Imperial Railway begins as a replacement of the old webway which was now unusable due to the different positions of the counties. 16 July 2015; The Count of Andorhal, wittypotato, is demodded after killing walle01 when he threatened to invade the village of Kaldaross, and then turned up in armor. Andorhal is put under the rule of Duke walle01 until a new mod can be found or wittypotato becomes remodded. 28 July 2015; RoboRik is made Count of Andorhal; Doesn't really do anything noteably good as Count. August 2015; In late august, several small factions band together and start raiding Andorhal. Septembr 2015; Count of Andorhal RoboRik conspires with Count of Sylvania Bogdanus with ItsVoid and Dark0Cupid to declare independance and destroy the rest of the empire. 7 September 2015; Jeroendedoem of Andorhal who has been invited to take part in the plot of the counts reveals the plot to the imperial government. The traitor counts are immediately banished and hunted down for their treason, while the traitor commoners are given mercy but are barred from ever holding imperial positions. Jeroendedoem is declared Hero of Lordaeron for saving the empire. 10 September 2015; Jeroendedoem is declared Savior of the Empire and coronated Count of Andorhal. 28 October 2015; Count of Andorhal Jeroendedoem is demoted to commoner for failing his constitutional duties. xTheNick is coronated Count of Andorhal. January 2016; xTheNick constructs a dome over the city to protect from invaders. 26 May 2016; xTheNick is demoted from his position as Count of Andorhal, wittypotato becomes the Officer of Seshara after Lordaeron switches to a State system. Andorhal is renamed to the State of Seshara. Fourth World Although nothing from Lordaeron remains in the Fourth World, the last two members still loyal to the Lordaeron name; wittypotato and Roobster88 make their own factions after the fall of Aeternum, both setting out to carry on the Lordaeron name. 28 April 2017; The Faction Seshara is founded by wittypotato, deciding to name the faction after the State of Seshara, rather than the city of Andorhal. Work is immediately begun on constructing Andorhal exactly as it was before xTheNick built the dome. Category:Factions